super_smash_bros_lawl_double_deluxefandomcom-20200213-history
Me the Stickman
On-Screen Appearance Drawn to Life TBA Special Attacks Neutral Special - GUYS COME HERE Me Calls on his Pokefriends # Pikachu, Shocks who every is in front of Me # Jigglypuff, Sings her song & sends Everyone (Except Me) to Sleep # Mega Lucario, Attacks someone with his Bone Rush Move # Mega Blaziken, Attack someone with his Kicks Side Special - Here I Come! Up Special - Cappy Flight Cappy appears & grabs Me & lands on the Nearest Platform Down Special - FNAF Scare Me Summons the Animatronics to Scare the Opponent & Falls over this Only Happens if someone gets in front of Me Final Smash - Super Me KOSFX KOSFX1: NO! KOSFX2: This can't be! Star KOSFX: This is a Disaster Screen KOSFX: Impossible! Taunts Up: (Stretches his Arms) Okay, Lets Get this Over with Sd: Are We Gonna Fight or What! Dn: I Was Excepting someone with a Sense of Humor but oh well Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Welp, That was one way to Get Ko'd Real Fast! Victory 2: You mad bro! Victory 3: Are we Done Already! Victory 4: (Only Against Anime Pikachu) Come on Pikachu, We Just Got Started!! Victory 5: (Only Against Jigglypuff) Sorry Jigglypuff, You've have to get Stronger Victory 6: (Only Against |Mega Lucario) Sorry Lucario, Looks like I Won Again! Lose/Clap: (Annoyed) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Vs. Matthew: Sorry Buddy. Looks like i win today Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Me the Stickman was Created in Mid-2010 was drawn on a Piece of Paper, Created by Sebastian Xavier Micheal Ridings at the age of 7, Me become a Staple for Sebastian that was Easy to Draw, Me appeared in other of Sebastian Projects like Lawl Drama Island, Lawl Deluxe, Lawl Deluxe 2 & Now Lawl Double Deluxe Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch, Kick, Headbutt *Dash Attack - Swipe Kick *Forward tilt - Kick *Up tilt - Flagz up *Down tilt - Stomp *Side Smash - Get! Out! *Up Smash - BEAT *Down Smash - ALRIGHT COMBOCREW! IT'S SHOWTIME! Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Spin *F-Air - Slap *B-Air - Woop! *U-Air - Clap people! *D-Air - Stomp! Throws *Grab - by the chest *Pummel - Slap *Forward Throw- GET OFF ME! *Back Throw - Roll *Up Throw - There goes him! *Down Throw - GOD DAMN IT! Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Me's Hand Victory Music Meta Knight's Victory Fanfare Kirby Hat Me's head Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer SEB! ME! SEB! ME! Video Music Tomorrow Hill - WarioWare Smooth Moves (SiIvagunner King for a Day Tournament) Ending Music December 2013 - Nintendo Eshop (3ds) Lawl Food Sausage and Cheese Pawlette Swaps *Yep! just regular ol' me! (Default) *I'm Red! like everyone cares ® *I'M BLUE! DA BA DEE DA BA DAA! (B) *Hey Pikachu! i'm just like you! (Y) Trivia *Me the Stickman's Lawl Food is actually Seb's favorite non Italian Food Video